


Finding Each Other

by remanth



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Pre-Slash, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes to Tony with a small problem and learns how to dance. But that isn't the only thing they learn about the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dancing

Tony was sitting in his workshop, working on a flaw in one of his gauntlet repulsors. It had a tendency to overload and lean towards exploding when used too much. Tony, however, loved his hands, needed them really, and didn't want that to happen. He was so involved in trying to fix the gauntlet that he had completely missed the fact that Steve had used his access code to get in and was currently sketching him.

Tony finally found the problem, a fierce grin on his face. With a deft twist of his hands, he repaired the gauntlet and sighed. Putting it down, he looked up and stretched, freezing when he saw Steve sitting across from him. A cool breeze on the few inches of skin left bared by his t-shirt caused Tony to lower his arms slowly, studying the other man. Was that a slight blush he could see on Steve's face?

"Capsicle," Tony greeted idly, nodding at the blonde man. "Whatcha doing down here?"

"I came down here to ask you a question," Steve said softly, the blush highlighting his cheeks again. "But you were so engrossed in what you were doing, I didn't want to interrupt you."

"So you decided to sketch me?" Tony asked, nodding at the sketchbook with a grin on his face. The grin only grew wider when Steve jumped and hastily closed the sketchbook. For a second or two, Tony really wanted to know what was in that book.

"I've sketched all of the Avengers," Steve said, his tone slightly defensive. "You all give me a lot of practice."

"As long as I can contribute to the cause," Tony replied airily, waving a hand towards the sketchbook. "What did you want to ask, Cap?"

"You know the charity thing we have to go to tonight?" Steve started, tapping his pencil on the sketchbook. "Are we going to be required to dance?"

"Required?" Tony repeated, one eyebrow quirking up. "I don't think required is quite the right word. Though, Bruce probably won't dance. Why?"

Steve looked away again, the embarrassment clear on his features. Tony crossed his arms over his chest, determined to wait out the other man. This was proving to be interesting and he wanted to see where Steve was going with it. Then, a random thought sparked by a memory of his father talking about Steve caused Tony to put it all together.

"You can't dance, can you?" Tony asked, struggling to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"No, I can't," Steve replied softly, turning his head back to meet Tony's eyes. "Before the serum, no one wanted to go with me. And after, I was busy. Then.... the ice."

Steve's eyes darkened with the memory, a shudder rolling down his spine. Tony stood up suddenly, determined to wipe the fear and sorrow off of Steve's face. He marched up to the other man, tugging on one arm when Steve just stared at him in surprise.

"Come on, up, Capsicle," Tony ordered, tugging on Steve's arm again.

"Why, Tony?" Steve asked seriously and Tony had to take a deep breath to ignore how much of a caress went into his name when Steve said it. Seriously, what was going on in his brain? Steve liking him? Tony snorted at himself and waited until Steve stood.

"I'm going to teach you how to dance," Tony replied, taking Steve's arm and leading him to an open area of the workshop. Tony looked around it quickly, determining there was enough space for a few simple dances.

"Wh... what? Tony, really," Steve stammered, the blush rising on his face again. "You don't have to. I can just stand with Bruce or something."

"It's not that hard, Cap, just shut up," Tony said, lifting Steve's arms and putting one over the arm he placed on Steve's waist and the other in his hand. "Now just follow me."

Tony stepped forward, using his weight to have Steve step backward. He smiled when the other man did, then swept his right foot to the right. Steve looked down, confusion etched on his face but he followed Tony. Tony brought his feet together then stepped back with his right foot. Steve followed, a tentative grin breaking out on his face. Tony swept his left foot to the left, then brought his right foot to meet it, completing the waltz step.

Steve looked up, a wider grin on his face. Tony smiled back and started the steps all over again, Steve following easier this time. They danced in place, Tony deciding not to add the turns just yet. Finally, when Steve was moving just as gracefully through the steps as Tony himself, Tony stopped them and switched their arm positions.

"Tony?" Steve asked, confused as he took in their new position.

"Time for you to learn to lead," Tony said, nodding decisively. "What you want to do is take the steps you just learned and then mirror them."

It took a few false starts but Tony was uncharacteristically patient, letting Steve learn from each mistake that he gently corrected. Finally, Steve led them both through the steps without a mistake, though haltingly. Tony nodded encouragement and they went through each step over and over again.

As they danced, Tony let his mind wander. He'd known these steps since before he was 10 and could dance a waltz in his sleep. The look of concentration on Steve's face caught his fancy and Tony found himself studying the blonde man's face. Steve was looking down at their feet again, placing his own carefully so that he didn't step on Tony. His hand was large and warm on Tony's waist while his other hand held Tony's securely but without crushing him. Overall, Steve was the picture of a considerate man taking care of his partner.

Tony felt something shift inside him and felt like cursing. There was no way he was falling for Steve Rogers. The crush he'd had on Captain America as a teenager notwithstanding, Steve Rogers was off-limits to someone like Tony. All he'd be able to do was corrupt the innocent and slightly naive personality that was Steve Rogers.

"Tony?" Steve asked, feeling the brunette stiffen suddenly. He stopped in the middle of the steps, studying Tony closely. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Capsicle," Tony lied smoothly, pulling away from Steve and fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. "I think you've learned how to lead and follow very well in a waltz. That should be all you need to know for most of the dancing tonight. Though, you should probably learn how to throw some turns into the steps."

"Turns?" Steve repeated, his head tilting slightly to the side. "I've seen others dance the waltz. I think I might already know how to add the turns."

Tony took another deep breath, something he found himself doing all too often around Steve, and shook his head. He stepped forward again, taking Steve's hands and placing one on his waist again, saying, "Seeing and doing are two different things. Why don't we practice a bit. I'll lead again until you get the hang of it."

Tony flowed through the steps again, adding a turn on the second and fourth moves. He and Steve turned in a graceful circle around the empty space in the workshop, their eyes locked on each other. Tony was glad, then, that he'd learned how to hide his blushes a long time ago. The sheer intensity of Steve's eyes on his was amazing.

"I think you got it," Tony finally murmured, breaking their eye contact. "Why don't we switch?"

Steve nodded and repositioned their arms. Tony tried to ignore what he thought was a look of satisfaction on the other's face when Steve's hand landed on his waist. He couldn't be seeing what he thought he was seeing. Steve swept him through the waltz, his confidence growing with each step. The soldier was a quick learner and Tony found himself sad that the impromptu lesson was going to come to an end soon.

"I understand now, Tony," Steve said, his eyes crinkling at the brunette. "Thanks." With exaggerated formality, the soldier took Tony's hand and bowed over it. Tony was about to reply with a scathing remark but Steve brushed his lips over the back of Tony's knuckles, his bright blue eyes looking up through his lashes at the brunette. Tony was shocked speechless and could only stare as Steve stood up, grabbed his sketchbook, and made a dignified exit from the workshop.

"Well, damn," was Tony's only comment when he could catch his voice again.


	2. Masquerade

After a while, Tony managed to get himself moving again and back to work. Though, to be honest, it was just fiddling with electronics at his desk while his brain replayed the dance and the, well kiss, over and over again. He’d never seen an inkling that Steve might have feelings for him and he’d hidden his teenage crush and growing attraction. Why bother the man when they were just starting to become friends?

“JARVIS, where is Steve now?” Tony asked suddenly, looking up from the computer pad he was tapping.

“He is in his bedroom looking through his final selections for his costume tonight,” the AI replied smoothly, if a touch smugly. “Would you like me to have him come back?”

“No, no,” Tony said hastily. “Let him stay there. I’m sure he’s having a hard time choosing what to go as tonight.”

“He has,” JARVIS confirmed. “He’s been asking me for advice. I told him to dress as the Beast from Beauty and the Beast. The outfit from the ballroom scene.”

“Who decided Disney was a good idea for a masquerade ball theme?” Tony asked rhetorically, rolling his eyes. “Refresh my memory, JARVIS. What did that costume look like?”

JARVIS immediately opened another window on the computer pad and displayed the image of Beast’s costume. He studied the image, his mind conjuring up images of Steve wearing it. The black slacks had gold piping down the sides and the blue coat had gold trim. There was a white undershirt and a gold waistcoat. Tony had to admit, that costume would look very good on Steve.

“JARVIS, has he made up his mind yet?” Tony asked, still staring at the image.

“He has not,” JARVIS replied.

“Advise him to go with the Beast’s costume,” Tony said thoughtfully. “It’ll suit him.”

“Very well, sir,” JARVIS said. “And have you decided on your costume?”

“Yeah. I’m going as Prince Charming, of course,” Tony replied, smiling to himself. This night was going to be interesting.

\--------------------------------------------------

Steve made his way up to his room, grinning to himself over shocking the normally verbose Tony speechless. He’d wanted to do something like that to the man for a while and the fact that he really didn’t know how to dance was the perfect time. Steve had a pretty good idea that Tony had never been exposed to 40’s values and the simple kiss on the knuckles would be something he’d never encountered before.

“JARVIS, what is Tony doing?” Steve asked curiously.

“Mr. Stark is attempting to work on some improvements to the Iron Man suit,” JARVIS replied smoothly. “Did you want me to get his attention?”

“No, thank you,” Steve said, his grin growing again. Just the fact that JARVIS said attempting mean Tony was still frazzled. He walked into his room and sighed as he saw the images still spread out over his bed. He had to make a final decision for a costume.

“JARVIS, I don’t really know most of these Disney movies,” Steve admitted, crossing to his bed and picking up a picture. “What would you recommend?”

“The Beast’s costume is simple and would compliment you,” JARVIS replied, pulling up an image of the costume, much as he had done for Tony. Steve studied it and nodded, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“I like it,” he decided. “I’ll go as him then. Do you know who Tony is going as?”

“I believe Mr. Stark has decided to go as Prince Charming from the movie Cinderella,” JARVIS replied, putting up an image of the prince next to the Beast. Steve studied both of the images and nodded again. This could be a fun night.

\-----------------------------------------------------

The Avengers had all arrived separately, except for Natasha and Clint. Tony was fidgeting with impatience as he walked up the steps into the ballroom rented for the night. The Prince Charming outfit was a little more uncomfortable than he had thought. The red pants with the gold striping fit him well but were tight in some unexpected places. The white jacket with the gold braid and gold belt fit snugly, almost snugly enough that it was hard to breathe. But catching sight of everyone’s reaction to it, Tony had to admit that the discomfort was worth it. Now just to see Steve’s face.

He found Bruce first, the quiet scientist dressed as Merlin from The Sword in the Stone. The deep blue robes shined and Bruce had managed to sew a silver star to the tip of the pointy hat. While it wasn’t exactly as depicted in the movie, it added enough of a difference to be interesting. The scientist even wore a white beard that he had braided to keep out of his way.

“Bruce,” Tony said, shaking the other scientist’s hand. “How are you liking it so far?”

“It’s not bad,” Bruce replied, arching an eyebrow at the handshake. “Tony, we just saw each other yesterday. Why are you acting like we haven’t seen each other in years?”

“Photo opportunity,” Tony explained, smiling widely at the photographer who had snuck up to the side of them. “The Avengers getting along always makes good press. And you look good as a wizard. Have you seen any of the others?”

“Not yet but they should be coming soon,” Bruce replied. Before Tony could say anything, a tap on his shoulder caused him to turn. What he saw actually stunned him speechless for the second time that day.

Natasha and Clint had come together, dressed as Mulan and General Shang. Natasha was in the red dress Mulan was married in in the sequel. Though, instead of flowers or dragons embroidered on the red silk, there were hawks and spiders. Her hair was arranged carefully in a chignon on top of her head. Clint was in the wedding outfit Shang had worn, the red and blue shirt and black pants fitting him rather well. Tony snorted when he saw that Clint had even included the winged hat.

“Something funny?” Clint asked idly, glaring at Tony.

“No, not at all,” Tony said, struggling to hold in the laughter. “Nice hat.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Clint said, smiling at Natasha. “I think I’ll use it as target practice later.”

The two assassins walked away then, mingling with some of the sponsors of the masquerade. Tony shook his head at them; it was odd to see Natasha and Clint working a room like a pair of seasoned business people.

Pepper was the next person Tony ran across, his CEO looking resplendent in the gown Aurora wore at the end of Sleeping Beauty. As a nod to the fairies, the gown was a mix of blue and pink which mixed artfully together and didn’t look out of place.

“Pepper, beautiful as always,” Tony told her, taking her hand and kissing it. Which, of course, reminded him of the stunt Steve had pulled earlier today. Pepper pulled her hand back, her eyes narrowed at the spacey expression on her boss’s face.

“All right, spill. What happened?” Pepper asked suspiciously.

“Nothing,” Tony defended himself, raising his hands. When Pepper sighed and crossed her arms, Tony continued, “Well, it wasn’t anything I did. Steve wanted to know if he had to dance tonight and I taught him how to waltz. Afterward, he took my hand, bowed over it, and kissed my knuckles just as I did to you.”

“That’s sweet,” Pepper said, the suspicious look fading as a smile crossed her face. “He’s very gentlemanly and polite, isn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Tony said absently. Of course that’s all it was. Just the 40’s version of saying thank you. “He is.”

At that point, Tony decided he probably shouldn't seek Steve out tonight. It was probably for the best anyways; the American hero didn’t need to be bothered by a playboy who was just this side of an alcoholic. Tony waded into the press of people, a charming smile pasted on his face as he spoke to wealthy donors and people they’d saved. He tried not to think of Steve, though it was difficult.

Steve was standing at the edges of the party, a little alarmed by all the people here. It was one of the most crowded places he’d been in since waking up and was making him feel a little claustrophobic. He tugged on the collar of his undershirt again, though it was nowhere near tight. He felt out of place in the costume, but didn’t look it to go by the admiring glances he was getting. When Pepper appeared, he almost hugged her in relief.

“How are you?” Pepper asked, tucking her hand into the crook of his arm. “You look a little dazed.”

“I am a bit, Ms. Potts,” Steve replied, smiling with abashed relief. “There’s a lot of people here.”

“Call me, Pepper, Steve,” Pepper chided lightly and led him around the edges of the crowd. “There are a lot of people but there are also people you know. Bruce is standing over by the corner if you want to talk to him for a while.”

“I would appreciate that, yes,” Steve said. “I didn’t want to push through all these people just to find someone I knew. It seemed rude.”

“I doubt they would have noticed,” Pepper laughed. “Rude has changed a great deal since before you slept. Maybe we can dance later? Tony told me he taught you a waltz.”

Steve laughed more confidently then, remembering the look on Tony’s face after he had kissed his hand. He turned to Pepper saying, “Yes, I wouldn’t mind a dance. Tony is a good teacher.”

“And so are you, if you can do something to stun the great Tony Stark speechless,” Pepper responded, a knowing look in her eyes.

“I have to admit, that was fun,” Steve replied, a knowing look crossing his face that matched hers. “Why do you mention it?”

Pepper pursed her lips as she thought, still steering through the crowd towards the corner Bruce had taken for his own. Finally, she said, “I know what Tony is like. I know that caring for him can hurt a great deal. You need to know that.”

“I understand that,” Steve said seriously, nodding. “I also understand that there are many sides to Tony and I want to get to know them all.”

Pepper and Steve reached Bruce then, smiling at the scientist. She turned to study Steve and whatever she saw in his face must have reassured her because she patted his shoulder and nodded.

“Good luck, then,” she said before moving away.

“What was that about?” Bruce asked curiously, alternating between looking at Pepper and Steve.

“Something that happened earlier today,” Steve said vaguely. “Pepper was just giving me some good advice.”

Bruce nodded, his face still full of curiosity and suspicion. But he let it go, for which Steve was thankful. The soldier studied Bruce’s costume, trying to place what Disney movie he had chosen it from.

“Sword in the Stone,” Bruce supplied helpfully when Steve couldn’t think of the movie. “I’m Merlin.”

“I actually saw that one,” Steve exclaimed, smiling. “When Thor was over with Jane on movie night.”

“That actually gave me the idea,” Bruce admitted, looking up as footsteps approached them. “It’s one of my favorites.”

“I enjoyed...” Steve started to say before his attention was completely arrested by Tony. The genius looked stunning in his costume and Steve recognized it immediately. Cinderella was another of the movies he had watched on the last movie night. Tony smiled his usual cocky grin, thrilled to have gotten the upper hand on Steve this time. His resolution had lasted just long enough to see Steve and then fell apart.The band started up a waltz, the music slow and stately.

“Can I have this dance, Captain?” Tony asked, holding out his hand to Steve.


	3. Questions

Steve studied Tony, his eyes sweeping up and down the flattering costume the genius had on. Steve had to admit, red and white suited Tony. He hid the appraising look by looking around the room and then over to Bruce before meeting Tony’s eyes again.

“All right,” he nodded, taking Tony’s hand and allowing the shorter man to lead him out to the space cleared for dancing. “Who gets to lead?”

“How about I do, since I asked?” Tony suggested, pulling Steve close to him and placing the blonde’s hand on his waist. Steve nodded and laced the fingers of his other hand with Tony’s, smiling inwardly as the brunette swallowed audibly. They waited a few beats to catch the rhythm of the music and then Tony swept them around the floor.

Steve relaxed into the dance, the steps exactly the same as in the workshop earlier today. He wasn’t able to move without thinking, as Tony appeared to be, since he was conscious of all the eyes on him and Tony. He had to admit, Captain America and Iron Man dancing together had to look a little odd.

“People are staring,” he finally whispered, meeting Tony’s eyes.

“So? Let them,” Tony replied, his voice just as quiet but obviously happy. “I have the most handsome man here tonight dancing in my arms. They’re just jealous.”

Steve laughed and squeezed Tony’s hand.They continued around the floor, their eyes locked on each other again. Tony felt as if he couldn’t breathe, but that was ok, he’d rather look at Steve than breathe anyway. He kept them to the outside of the open space, slowly making their way around the perimeter.

The slow waltz ended and another one started, the tempo slightly faster. Steve grinned and switched their hands without even missing a step. On the next beat, he took over and started moving Tony towards the middle of the floor.

“My turn,” he murmured, voice gone a little gravelly. Tony could only nod, his voice stolen by the tone of Steve’s words. They moved in a bubble, other couples moving aside to watch as the two men danced on the floor.

“You’re very good at this,” Tony finally said, after clearing his throat a few times. “Even better than earlier.”

“I’m a quick study,” Steve replied, smiling. “And, I’ll admit, I practiced some more in my room before changing into my costume.”

“Kind of makes a guy wonder why you have such problems with modern technology then,” Tony said casually, slanting a suspicious look up at Steve. “Most things are repetitive. Kind of makes a guy wonder if maybe you aren’t learning on purpose.”

“Or already have,” Steve said, shrugging innocently. “It was nice to have a reason to come drag you out of your workshop. You spend far too much time in there.”

“Steve Rogers,” Tony said, admiration in his voice. “You are a conniving little soldier, aren’t you? That’s actually really irresistible.”

Before Steve could reply, other than widening his smile, they bumped into another couple on the floor. Steve actually bounced back, the other person fairly solid. Tony turned to gripe at them then felt his mouth drop open yet again as he took in the sight of Thor and Jane.

“Friend Tony!” Thor said enthusiastically, breaking away from Jane to pull Tony into a crushing hug. “And Steve! You both look to be enjoying the dancing.”

Jane giggled as the other two men nodded, silently taking in their costumes. Thor was dressed in a white toga with a gold sash running crosswise down his chest. A crown of golden laurel leaves rested on his head. Gold laced sandals completed the outfit of Hercules. Jane was dressed as Megara, her hair piled and curled on top of her head. Her deep purple dress was similar to Thor’s, more of a toga than a modern dress. It had an empire waist and the skirt was pleated all the way down to the floor. Her left shoulder was bared while a loose drape of cloth hugged Jane’s left bicep. Her sandals were similar to Thor’s, what could be seen peeking out from under her skirt.

“You both look awesome,” Tony said, once he’d extricated himself from Thor’s enthusiastic greeting. Steve sidestepped easily, holding out a hand for Thor to shake. Jane hugged both of them, pressing a light kiss to their cheeks.

“And you look dashing,” Jane said, a grin suffusing her face. “Were you two dancing together?”

Steve stammered a bit, unsure of how to respond due to the look on Jane’s face. Suddenly, he felt foolish. What was he doing, dancing with Tony in public? Setting himself up for a fall, that’s what.

“We were,” Tony said smoothly, when Steve couldn’t get a complete sentence out. “Capsicle here didn’t know how to dance so I taught him.”

“How sweet,” Darcy interrupted them. Jane’s assistant looked stunning dressed as Pocahontas in a short, light brown leather dress and turquoise jewelry. The dress had fringe at the hem, falling a good four inches from the edge of the dress. She was wearing slim, brown boots with fringe as well. Her hair was hanging straight down over her shoulders and a few white feathers were clipped into the hair above her right ear. “You guys look really good together. Prince Charming and the Beast, huh?”

Tony gave her a mocking bow and pulled Steve away as the waltz ended. He watched as the three found Bruce, Thor giving the shy scientist the same bone-crushing hug he’d given Tony. The brunette turned to Steve and had to hide a smile at the light blush on the blonde’s cheeks.

“Everything ok, Cap?” Tony asked lightly, leading the way over to the drinks and buffet tables. Assorted fruits, vegetables, cheeses, and finger sandwiches covered the tables along with different wines, fruit juices, and water. A small fountain in the middle of the largest table bubbled with a pale yellow champagne.

“Tony, what are you doing?” Steve asked instead, his face perplexed. “What are _we_ doing?”

“What do you mean?” Tony responded, a frown crossing his face. “We were dancing. Now we’re getting refreshments.” He plucked a few pieces of fruit and cheese off the arrangements, placing them on a plate before handing it to Steve. He turned back to fill his own plate then sipped at a glass of wine.

“That’s not what I’m talking about,” Steve grumbled, accepting the plate but making no move to eat. He gestured between them with his free hand before Tony shoved a drink into it. “What is this that we’re doing?”

Steve ignored the drink as well, trying to figure out Tony. He was well aware of the other man’s reputation but had grown to like him in the time since he’d moved into the Avenger’s tower. Liking another man was honestly no surprise to Steve; he’d been pretty clear on who he was attracted to before even joining the army. But that wasn’t the acceptable thing and so he’d tried to find happiness with a nice girl. Had even thought he’d found it in Peggy before the ice had stolen that future from him. Now, everyone seemed more open and accepting, more understanding to different choices. But was Tony?

“That depends on a lot, Capsicle,” Tony said, hedging as he watched Steve study him. Suddenly, the genius was insanely jealous of one of their acquaintances who could read minds. Steve’s face was a complete blank to him. “Depends on what that kiss on my hand meant earlier today.”


	4. Answers

Tony’s heart was beating quickly, pounding at his ribcage as he waited for Steve to answer. He hid the panic and fear behind a cheerful and charming face, hoping that he wouldn’t be let down. Rapidly rethinking their interactions for the past few weeks, Tony thought he saw a pattern and a definite interest there. But, his worries whispered, it could just be the polite and thoughtful way that Steve acted. There could be nothing there and he could be ruining one of the few good friendships he had.

“What do you want it to mean, Tony?” Steve asked, catching the barest hints of Tony’s inner turmoil. He’d learned to read the genius, to see the emotions lurking deep in his eyes or the twitch of his mouth.

“Now that’s not playing fair, Cap,” Tony said lightly, taking a sip of his wine. “I asked first.”

Steve saw a slight tremor in Tony’s hand and realized the brunette was expecting him to brush it off, brush him off. Suddenly, all the veiled references to 40’s politeness and chivalry made sense. Without answering, Steve put down his plate and glass then plucked Tony’s out of his hands.

“We don’t have to stay the whole time, do we?” he asked, placing the items on the table. He waited until Tony shook his head, eyes wide, before taking the genius’ arm and tucking it into his. Leading the way to the exit, smiling and nodding at the people who greeted them, Steve didn’t allow Tony any time to stop or think. Or himself, for that matter. He was done dancing around this, now that the brunette had finally noticed. The dance had been the final straw.

Steve stopped just long enough outside for one of the cars the Avengers used to be brought around. Gently shoving Tony inside, he followed and told the driver to head back to the Tower.

“Steve, what?” Tony started to ask before he was silenced by Steve placing his lips gently on his own. Tony made a small noise in the back of his throat before he was kissing back, both hands resting on Steve’s shoulders and holding him in place. Steve’s hands had landed on Tony’s hips and pulled him closer before both men pulled back to breathe, panting heavily.

“That answer your question?” Steve asked, smiling gently at Tony.

“You know, I’m not so sure it did, Capsicle,” Tony said slyly, glancing out the window. “And we’ve still got some time before we get back to the tower. Why don’t you explain it some more?”

Steve chuckled and leaned down again, pressing his lips to Tony’s. He kept the kiss light again, just moving gently against the other man’s lips. Though, all his plans went out the window when Tony made a deep sound in his throat and _licked_ across his lips. Steve’s mouth opened on a gasp and Tony’s tongue darted in, licking at his tongue and the roof of his mouth. Steve’s grip tightened on Tony’s hips, his fingers leaving bruises that they’ll find in the morning. Tony shifted closer, one hand wrapping around the back of Steve’s neck and holding him close. They lost themselves in the warmth and heat, learning each other’s mouth before a quiet knock on the window separating them from the driver brought them back to where they were.

“Avenger’s Tower,” the driver said, voice carefully bland. This wasn’t the first time he’d driven people who were making out in the back seat. Though, it was usually Clint and Natasha. Steve blushed a bit, his cheeks turning pink. Tony laughed and nodded at the driver before getting out. Steve followed and they walked hand in hand up to the tower.

“I think I like that answer,” Tony said conversationally, punching at a button once they were in the elevator.

“That’s good,” Steve said, looking at Tony and smiling at his kiss-reddened lips.

“However, I don’t think it was fully complete, do you?” Tony asked, turning to Steve and pushing him against the wall. “I think there’s more we can explain.” He leaned up to capture Steve’s lips again, nipping at the bottom one. One hand slid down, hovering just above the waistband of the black slacks Steve was wearing.

“Tony,” Steve murmured, tilting his head to suck at the side of Tony’s neck. He bucked his hips forward, into Tony’s hand and moaned at the contact.

“Damn, Steve,” Tony said, rubbing his hand over Steve’s skin through the pants. “We shouldn’t have waited so long for this.”

“Have to agree there,” Steve replied. “But, to be honest, I thought you weren’t interested.”

“Me? Not interested?” Tony exclaimed. “What gave you that idea?” He groaned again as Steve bit him over his pulse point, the action sending chills down Tony’s spine.

“You never responded to any of my hints,” Steve explained, licking over the bite. “I thought you wanted to be friends. Then, you taught me how to dance.”

“How did that change your mind?” Tony gasped, struggling to get back some semblance of sense. He wrapped his other hand around Steve’s neck again, bringing his head back for a heavy kiss.

“I could see it in your eyes,” Steve replied, gasping once they broke the kiss. “The heat, the want. So I decided to do something simple, something that could be just politeness, to test you. And you were speechless.”

“Have to admit, that’s one of the first times,” Tony replied, leaning forward and sucking a red mark onto Steve’s collarbone. The elevator dinged and they tumbled out, still wrapped up in each other. They stumbled slowly towards Tony’s bedroom, pieces of their costumes littering the floor behind them.

Tony had just managed to take off Steve’s waistcoat and undershirt before he pushed Steve onto his bed. They kissed again, hungrily, as Tony’s hands wandered over Steve’s skin. Sitting up, Steve stripped Tony efficiently of his jacket and shirt, running his nails down Tony’s chest. But before they could do anything more, the warning bell sounded in the Tower.

“Damn it!” Tony swore, glaring up at the ceiling. “JARVIS, this better be world-ending important!”

“The Avengers are needed to stop Loki,” the AI responded calmly. “It appears he’s taken a section of Manhattan and turned it into his own personal playground.”


	5. Melody

Tony growled and Steve couldn’t help the laughter that burst out of his throat. The genius was surprisingly adorable when he was annoyed. Pushing gently, Steve slid out from underneath Tony and eyed the shirt and waistcoat on the floor. Not bothering to put either on, he headed for the door. Once there, he looked back over his shoulder at Tony, the genius still perched on the bed.

“Put on the suit,” Steve said, keeping his voice low and gravelly. “Once we get back, well, I can take it off you again.”

Tony groaned but got off the bed, not bothering to put his shirt on either. He followed Steve down to the lowest level where all their uniforms and equipment were kept. They were the first of the Avengers there, but they weren’t alone for long. The others joined them quickly, one of Fury’s helicopters bringing them back to the tower. Jane and Darcy had come with but they headed upstairs to wait out the coming battle.

Once everyone was geared up, the Avengers took of for Manhattan. Tony reached it first, his suit allowing him to fly faster than the others could. Once he reached the middle of the city, he could clearly see what Loki had done: the entire area was blanketed in a white mist and, once Tony dove down through it, snow covered the streets. Several people were frozen statues, ice covering them as they had moved about their daily lives. Tony could tell that they were still alive, their vitals registering lightly as if they were in some form of stasis.

“Yeah, Loki’s definitely here,” Tony reported. “This is not what I like to see when I think winter wonderland.”

“Winter wonderland?” Thor repeated, confused. “I do not understand.”

“It means he’s turned the whole area into a frozen wasteland,” Natasha said grimly, finally landing the helicopter she was flying in the middle of the street. “Did anyone survive this?”

“The mortals are all still alive,” Loki’s voice boomed at them, seemingly coming from everywhere. “For now. I want to play a game with you. Find me before the dawn comes and these mortals live. If not... well then, I spread my winter and claim this planet as my own.”

Tony looked around, searching for the god and hoping to find him. That over-the-top pronouncement was actually rather terrifying, considering that Loki had enough power to do exactly as he threatened.

“Anyone see him?” Tony asked, flying over the streets and scanning the buildings.

“No, all I see are frozen people,” Steve said, his voice frustrated. He was walking through a street alone as all the Avengers had spread out to look. “Hawkeye, you found a perch yet?”

“Just got one,” Clint responded, shivering a bit. It was freezing higher up in the sky, but he could see most of the affected area from the roof he was on. “And no, I don’t see Loki anywhere.”

They continued to search, though everyone knew that it would take far too long to search all the rooms in every single building. Finally, as it was nearing dawn and the sky was starting to turn a dark gray instead of black, Tony hit on an idea.

“Hey, Thor,” he said, coming to land on the street near the god. “Loki’s a frost giant, right? So he’s going to be colder than most people. Possibly even more than the surrounding area.”

Thor nodded slowly at that, remembering how cool Loki’s skin had felt whenever they had sparred or hugged or shaken hands. He wondered where Tony was going with this.

“So I should be able to track him using heat signatures,” Tony said enthusiastically. He didn’t wait for Thor to reply, just took to the sky again and had JARVIS turn on the infrared sensor in his suit. His vision was overlaid with deep blues and purples and one suspiciously black spot that looked about the size of a person.

“I think I got him,” Tony said, satisfaction coating his voice. He didn’t wait for the others, though he could hear Steve shouting at him to wait. Tony blasted through the windows of one building, catching sight of a surprised look on Loki’s face before the Trickster god disappeared. As he did so, the unnatural winter lifted and people shook themselves to get rid of the snow.

“Looks like a job well done,” Clint commented, working his way down from the roof. “And I’m glad we got out of that masquerade party. I can only deal with those people for so long.”

“Good job, everyone,” Steve said, acting as their leader still. “Head back to the tower and get what rest you can. I don’t think this was the extent of Loki’s plan.”

Tony and Thor flew while the others headed back to the jet, not far behind the first two Avengers. Thor quickly left to meet up with Jane and head to the suite Tony had designated as the god’s. He waited in his suit until Clint brought the helicopter in and the others came in to change.

“Hey,” Tony said softly, walking over to Steve and hugging him. “I think you have a promise to keep.”

The others changed and headed to their rooms, leaving Steve and Tony staring into each other’s eyes. Tony felt his breath hitch as he recognized the anger on Steve’s face.

“Why didn’t you wait?” Steve asked, finally turning away and starting to strip off his suit. “Loki could have killed you, Tony.”

“He didn’t, though, and now he’s gone,” Tony replied, taking the helmet off and placing it in the suit’s alcove. “Why are you so angry?”

“I could have lost you after finally making you see,” Steve replied bitterly. “It’s the same problem I have every time we go into battle. You take off without taking into consideration group tactics.”

“I have more protection than most of the others,” Tony said, meeting Steve’s eyes again. “Natasha and Clint are human while Bruce is only human until the Hulk comes out. Thor might be the only other one who could take Loki easily, but he flies slower than I do. And you, underneath the serum, you break just like other humans.”

Steve felt his eyes widen at Tony’s admission, surprised at the reason behind the genius’s recklessness. He was _protecting_ the other members of the team as best he could. The anger Steve felt slowly faded away and a weary smile crossed his face.

“I understand,” he said and Tony mirrored the smile. They moved closer to each other, mouths meeting in a kiss far easier than before, since Tony was almost the same height as Steve with his armor on. Though, the seriousness of the moment broke the moment JARVIS began playing a light melody, one Steve recognized as a love song from his time.

“Really?” Tony asked, breaking the kiss and glaring at the ceiling. “Great timing, JARVIS.”

“Just trying to help, sir,” JARVIS replied blandly and Steve laughed. He’d been living in the tower long enough to recognize the AI’s brand of humor.

“So, I believe I made a promise to you?” Steve asked, pulling Tony’s head back for a deep kiss.


	6. Hesitation

“That you did, Capsicle,” Tony replied, voice hoarse. “Gonna follow through on it?”

Instead of replying, Steve pulled back and studied the armor. He wasn’t quite sure how it fit together but was determined to take it off Tony. The genius pointed at a seam on his forearm and Steve pressed on it. The glove came off and Steve placed it in the alcove. Steve pressed a kiss to the palm of Tony’s hand before placing that hand on his shoulder.

Reaching for the other gauntlet, Steve took that one off and placed it next to the first. Kissing the palm of that hand, Steve let his tongue dart out and lick over the kiss. He smiled wickedly up at Tony when the brunette sucked in a sharp breath.

“Just press on the seams then?” Steve asked quietly.

“Yep,” Tony replied, forcing his voice to behave and not break. “Made some tweaks to this suit to make it more user friendly.”

Steve nodded and started taking the armguards off. Once both were placed in the alcove, he trailed kisses up Tony’s forearms and onto the edge of the suit. He worked off the rest of the pieces up to Tony’s shoulders and then paused. Now, he was hesitant. Which was something Tony caught onto fairly quickly. He cupped Steve’s face in his hands, bringing the blonde’s eyes to his.

“What’s the matter, Steve?” Tony murmured.

“This is new to me,” Steve admitted after several seconds. He flushed a bright red as he looked away. “I’ve only ever kissed someone before and this... I don’t really know what to do.”

Tony laughed lightly and pulled Steve in for a soft kiss. He teased and played, toying with Steve until the blonde was kissing him back hungrily. When the hesitation was gone and Steve was running his hands over the armor, Tony stepped back and worked on getting himself the rest of the way out.

“Thought I was supposed to do that?” Steve teased as he watched Tony strip.

“Next time,” Tony promised, a smile dancing on his lips. “Now, I want to be naked with you.”

He laughed as Steve blushed and looked away as the last pieces came off. Tony was wearing a simple jumpsuit underneath and could tell Steve had thought he was naked. Once the armor was safely back in its alcove, Tony took Steve’s hand and led the way back to the bedroom and their interrupted activities.

Once the door closed, Steve pushed Tony up against the wall again and nipped at the skin under his jaw. The brunette groaned and grabbed Steve’s hips, pulling him into his own body. They kissed hungrily, only letting go for a few quick breaths before diving at each other again. As they kissed, Tony worked his hands underneath Steve’s uniform. He caressed the blonde’s chest before shoving his shirt up and over his head. The tight, blue pants followed quickly and Tony slowed down as Steve froze again.

“Sorry,” Steve whispered, blushing. “I don’t know why I keep doing this.”

“It’s all right,” Tony reassured him, reining himself back in to keep Steve calm. “You feel uncomfortable, you let me know. I can slow down or stop.”

Steve nodded and took a few deep breaths. Then he took Tony’s hand and placed it on his hip, letting both of their hands rest there. He started kissing Tony again, losing himself in the sensations. When he felt all his hesitations disappear, Steve slowly slid Tony’s hand to his groin. Tony wrapped his fingers around Steve’s half-hard erection and stroked him until he was completely hard.

“Can we just... touch?” Steve asked, stumbling over his words a little bit. He’d never been comfortable talking about anything related to sex and living in this decade hadn’t changed that.

“Sure,” Tony replied, still moving his fingers gently. He pressed a kiss to Steve’s cheek then licked over his jaw and down the side of this throat. When his mouth reached the crook of Steve’s shoulder, Tony bit and moved his hand fast simultaneously. He grinned when Steve groaned loudly and leaned against him.

“That’s it, Steve, just let go,” Tony whispered encouragingly. “I can take your weight.”

“T...To... Tony,” Steve stammered, breath hitching. “Oh my, that feels so good. And your voice....”

“You like hearing me talk dirty to you?” Tony asked, a sly grin on his face. “I can do that.” Tony wrapped one arm around Steve’s waist to help hold his weight and leaned up so his lips were at the edge of Steve’s ear. He could feel Steve’s chest heaving against his own. He could feel Steve’s hands glide underneath his clothing, one hand splayed across his back and the other cupping his ass.

“I like when you grab me,” Tony murmured, breath ghosting over Steve’s ear. “Grinding against me with my hand wrapped around your cock. You’re so hot and heavy in my hand. That’s it, squeeze my ass, Steve. You know you want to.”

Steve blushed at the stream of words but didn’t stop stroking his hand over Tony as the brunette pumped him. He was losing himself in the moment, Tony’s words carrying both of them away from their surroundings. Suddenly feeling a need to touch more of Tony’s skin, Steve pulled away enough to rip at Tony’s clothes. The shirt shredded under his hands, dropping down to the floor. The arc reactor shone between them as Steve worked on Tony’s pants, illuminating both men with a pale blue light.

“Fuck,” Tony swore as his pants dropped to join his shirt. “Sometimes I forget how strong you are. That is fucking hot.”

“Can I touch you, Tony?” Steve asked, voice gravelly. A touch of the politeness that was still so natural to him came through, along with some of the shyness.

“Please,” Tony groaned, his hips pumping up as he spoke. Steve stroked his hand over Tony’s side and down to his hip before sliding over and resting on Tony’s erection. The hand still on Tony’s ass squeezed hard and Tony groaned again.

“Keep talking,” Steve ordered. He matched his movements to Tony’s, learning what made the genius moan and cry out.

“You’re so good, Steve,” Tony breathed, resting his forehead on Steve’s shoulder. “I want to corrupt that politeness you have, make you swear and scream and beg as I fuck you. I want you to bury your cock so deep inside me I feel you for a week. God, yes, harder Steve. Do you like feeling me fuck your hand?”

Steve moaned as Tony talked, his hand stroking faster over the brunette’s erection. Tony pushed their hips together and moved their hands. Once their erections slid against each other, Tony twined their fingers together and stroked down over their erections.

“Better?” he panted, sucking a bruise onto Steve’s skin.

“Y - yes,” Steve replied. He experimented with their hands, moving faster then slower. Steve kept their grip tight, craving the pressure. Tony kept muttering into his ear while Steve guided their hands and the blonde shifted his other hand to hold Tony tighter. He froze when Tony yelped, worrying he had hurt the other somehow.

“Are you ok?” Steve asked worriedly.

“Fine, fine,” Tony gasped, wriggling his hips against Steve’s hand. “You shifted but not quite enough.”

Steve flexed his fingers and realized that his hand had slipped into the cleft of Tony’s ass. He flushed and started to move before Tony shook his head frantically. Stopping, Steve looked down into Tony’s eyes, confusion in his own.

“Move further over,” Tony ordered. “If you’re ready for that.”

Steve nodded and inched his fingers between Tony’s cheeks. He stopped when he felt a tight ring of muscle then brushed over it. Tony’s gasp reassured Steve that the brunette liked what he was doing. He continued to brush his fingers over the spot, smiling a bit when Tony’s moans grew more desperate.

“So close, Steve, fuck,” Tony murmured, sucking on Steve’s pulse. Tony took over guiding their joined hands. He squeezed a little tighter, almost to the point of pain. Steve gasped, a garbled mix of pleas and Tony’s name falling from his lips. Their hips crashed into each other as they pumped. Tony felt his orgasm build and finally released with a scream.

The slick fluid covered their hands and erections, adding another dimension to the sensation between them. Steve pumped his hips faster, pressing harder at the ring of muscle underneath his fingers. As Tony rode out his orgasm, chanting Steve’s name, Steve’s body tightened up. With an agonized groan, Steve tilted his head and locked onto Tony’s neck, sucking hard. With his muscles locking up, Steve orgasmed. Tony stroked them through it, slowing down and making longer motions. Slowly, he came to a stop and they stood panting against each other.

“Tony, you are fantastic,” Steve murmured into Tony’s skin once he caught his breath.

“So are you,” Tony replied, the words coming automatically though sincerely. They moved at the same time, standing straighter and reclaiming their hands. Steve smiled shyly at Tony before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

“I’d like to do that again sometime,” he said softly, looking away.

“Cap, date me and you can do that whenever you want,” Tony replied, cupping Steve’s jaw and turning his face back. “Along with so many other creative things.”

“Done,” Steve replied instantly, kissing Tony again. When they stepped apart, Steve looked down at their hands and the mess covering them. “Maybe we should clean up.”

Tony nodded and led the way to the bathroom connected to this room. He amused himself by flicking water at Steve until the blonde caught his hands and nipped at his lips. That set Tony off again and he was all over Steve, sucking and licking at the skin he could reach. They finished cleaning up quickly and tumbled into Tony’s bed, intent on working through the list Tony had in his head of creative things.


End file.
